


Midnight [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Animal's form, Fanart, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: The gods' attention is not always pleasant





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to draw Zahhak in his "Big Serpent" image.
> 
> _(Done for[fandom Hiromu Arakawa 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5433465) at [Fandom Kombat VI](http://fk-2016.diary.ru) on [diary.ru](diary.ru). Unfortunately, you can see the fest only if you’ve logged in diary.ru)_


End file.
